dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
12: Double Trouble
Episode page February 16, 2015: Dr. Gameshow Episode 12: DOUBLE TROUBLE! With Special Guests Chris Duffy and Jesse Galle In-studio guest Jesse Galle On-the-phone guest Chris Duffy Games played Dog Breed or Made-Up Nonsense Word Submitted by Curly Johnston (sp?) of Boulder, Colorado How to play Jo's gonna say them and on the count of three, you're gonna say whether it's a dog breed or nonsense. The Missing Ink Submitted by Dan Pittman (sp?) of Alton, Maine Necessary background Everyone knows that certain tattoos have special meaning among the criminal element. A tattoo of a tear drop, for instance, means you killed someone. A tattoo of a cobweb represents a long prison sentence. Marketing consultants have determined that there is an untapped market for tattoos among suburban youth who want to appear tough and to assume a group identity, but don't want to murder people or get long prison sentences. How to play Jo will give you a lesser condition / offense. Please describe an appropriate tattoo. Keep in mind that the tattoos cannot be so obvious that prison officials / parents would automatically know what they mean. There must be plausible deniability. For instance, if the offense is "flosses infrequently," a tattoo of teeth with junk between them would be too obvious, but perhaps a smile to show pride, and a cartoon word bubble with swamp-like tendrils hanging off, to indicate offensive emanations from the mouth would be appropriate. Art Gallery for the Freshly Blind Submitted by Miles Portek (sp?) of Brooklyn, New York Necessary background As a result of a recent laboratory accident, you've both been blinded, but you're not going to let that get in the way of a trip you had planned to Expenso, the world's greatest art gallery, with every art ever, past, present and future. Copyrighted, Trademarked, and Registered. How to play Your friend takes you to each artwork and explains what they see. For example, it looks like someone on acid tried to draw a chess board. That would be Piet Mondrian, Composition with Red, Blue and Yellow. First person to guess the artwork, artist, or both, gets 1 or 2 points. Name the Mascot Submitted by Harriet Ashley from Boston Necessary background Every school needs a mascot to represent them accurately, if not slightly more aggressively. How to play Jo's gonna describe a bunch of schools and you gotta tell her what the perfect mascot would be. Celebrity Imitations Alternate Game Name by Jo Celebritations Submitted by Fred Firestone from St. Louis, Missouri How to play People will do their best celebrity imitation. They get 1 point for everyone on the panel who can recognize they're imitating. And they get 1-5 points from each panel member depending on the quality. People may also call in and score imitators. So for example if Jo were to say, "Uhh, I want a piece of pizza. I'm a very temperamental man," what would you think that is? It's The Godfather. Trivia This episode was two hours long. The second hour was dedicated to callers suggesting new game shows. Manolo introduced new sound effects in this episode: a fish playing the drums. The notorious game creator Harry Gensemer called into this episode, unless my ears deceive me. Jo's dad Fred called in during Celebrity Imitations but called himself Nick, unless my ears deceive me.